freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Ancient Blood of Nine/@comment-6044030-20140202075532
Being one of the ones with the Blood of The Acient Nine, you have powers. These powers include: *Having a Spiritual Anaimal *Freezing Time *Shapeshifting *Flying *Moving things without touching them *Occasionally making sheilds *Only the Leader of the Nine can draw anything in the air and make it turn real *Reading Minds Ancient Cats of Nine # Cherrypool/Moonstar (Leader of the Nine) # Jayfeather # Stoneteller (dont worry I asked first) # Jaggedheart # Swiftstrike # Storm Cherrypool/Moonstar Leader of the Nine Cherrypool/Moonstar Spiritual animal: Zebra or Bear Powers known: I am a StarClan Gifted Cat with plant powers, I am also a Cloud Element Cat, AND a descendant from then Ancient Nine. Personality: I am very kind, and have strong feelings. Which means I easily change feelings often and usually extreme. I easily get guilt pain, which means your stomach hurts when you get guilty. To top it off I am occasionally usually always HYPER!!! I love to play games, cook with CatMint (Cherrypool's CatMint Cafe) and draw. I love solving problems and helping friends out. My best friends are Stormy, Bubbles, Featherkit, and Swiftstick (Hehe Swiftstrike). I also do NOT tolerate bullies, if you bully someone I will haunt you for the rest of your life. O_o I also love stalking other cats. I am Stormy's personal stalker. Description: I am a fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with turquoise eyes. It really depends how you see me. If you know me well, you will see me like that. If you don't know me like you are my best friend then you see me as a blue-silver she-cat with purple eyes, that is my Moonstar form. Past: Ok so my life Story. I was found in the forest wondering when I was little. Poison Oak Clan took me and I was raised there. Stormpaw, an apprentice always watched over me and took care of me. My den-mate was Viperkit. When I was in Poison Oak Clan my name was Moonkit. I didn't know I was an element cat, sacred cat, or one of the Ancient Nine. None of that. I had known nothing of who I was or where I came from. Time past I became, Moonpaw with my mentor Midnightpelt. Then I became a warrior named Moonstone. When I finally decided being a warrior isn't all about fighting and hunting, I was given my StarClan Gift. When I was given my gift, my history of who I really was flashed before my eyes. I wasn't suppose to be alive. I came back from StarClan. Before I died my Warrior name was Cherrypool. My GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT Grandfather is Firestar of ThunderClan. Now I either go by Cherrypool or Moonstar. For I am the one who came back from StarClan. Note: I try new tricks with all my powers all the time. I rarely use them as an advantage. Jayfeather Spiritual Animal: Dove and Bear Stoneteller Black she-cat with white leopard spots all over her she has amber blind eyes. StarClan Gifted Necromancy, Power Of Three, Element Cat Wind, and retired Legend Cat o-o Her Clan is DarkBlaze Clan. Spiritual Animal: Cheetah and Wolf Personality: Mostly I keep to my self. I have to use my StarClans gift on myself because if I don't do it to somebody I will start to lose them. She is some times mostly very hyper, because she drinks ten pounds of sugar o_o but pother then that she is fine o-o History Well I have two historys because i am the reborn of Dovewing. I am just going to combind them both. Well I was born in StarClan, my mother was Feathertail and my father was Stormfur, Well my mom took me to this Camp (idk who's camp o-o) Because we had to take this dying kit to StarClan. My mom told me "When her spirit leaving her body jump in the body and you will take her place" So I did, Jay always taunted me -.- So me, Redkit (Redtail), and Firekit (Fireheart) We went to SunClan. We got adopted by Blackclaw and Clawface. My "brother" was named Clawfang and Blackclaw had two more kits Lionkit (Lionshadow) and Ashkit (Ashtail) We all became apprentices. Well we all went on a family hunting trip o-o (not my idea ._.) Well Hunters attacked (idk if we went on their territory or some thing I was stupid then and I still am) Well Redpaw, Firepaw, and me we got forced to be kittypets! Long story short we left the twoleg place and went to the closest place, WhiteThunder Clan, Blackstar was the leader and Bluefur was the deputy. I... kind of fell in love with Blackstar and he fell in love with me. He ended up dying before we got to tell each other that we did :(. Bluefur became Bluestar and I was Whitefang then and I was made the deputy. Bluestar got mad at me for some reason -rolls eyes- Well she attacked me and she got exiled I became Leader and made Redtail my deputy. Erin Nightshade was made the second deputy and we all ruled the clan for a long time! Well she go mad at me and removed every body in the Clan. So I left and went to DarkBlaze Clan and was named Whitepool till Jayfeather told me I was part of the Power Of Three. I was now known as Dovewing and I was getting old ._. (is still old) Dovewing died and reborned into Doveflight. Doveflight's pelt changed to black. SHe was known as Nightcloud. Well Nightcloud, Jay, and Lille left to make The Tribe Of Hidden Mountains well they all felt guilty about leaving the Clan so they left and came back. Nightcloud was known now as Stoneteller. She almost dyed but healed, She now has stiched on her chest. She has now earned her white spots. There is moire to her history but I will not go into her any more ._. Jaggedheart Spiritual Animal: Fox and Dove Swiftstrike Spiritual Animal: Cheeta and Skunk Storm Spiritual Animal: Dolphin and Rabbit